Midtown Technologies
Midtown Technologies (formerly known as tutorialsfunandmore) introduced the first version of Midtown in February 2011. Its company name is stylized as "//Midtown/", "//\" (October 2013 – present), "//M/" (August 2013-October 2013) or "//Midtown\". Version History These products are generally categorized as follows: StarPoint '11 In 2011, the first version of Midtown, "Starpoint 11" was released, but unfortunately canceled due to macro problems. The only feature that works with this version of Midtown is the Web Browser called 'Web Explorer'. Unfortunately, it was canceled for unknown reasons. Midtown 2.0 Released February, 2011. StarPoint has been renamed to Midtown. It includes the standard the web apps that are still available on Midtown Unity (Social web apps). Includes the standards of a PowerPoint OS like Flash based games, a web browser. Midtown 2.1 Released September, 2011. It's a minor update for the predecessor of Midtown. It includes an updated look and icons. Midtown 3.0 Released December 2011. It's the first version of Midtown to include a modified version of the 'Metro' UI by Microsoft Windows. It improves the ease of use of the OS by making the Home Screen simple. The Home Screen includes a 3x3 tile w/ the apps that you expect. It contained a number of new features, from using Macros to Office apps. This is also the first version of Midtown to make the web apps work. As of May 2014, it is still the 'most downloaded version of Midtown' Midtown 4 Released June, 2012. It contained the sequel of 'Wacky Maze'. The game includes 5 carefully designed levels. It continues the level from the previous version of the game making the game even on level 1, harder. This version of Midtown didn't include any new features besides the updated look. Midtown 5 Released April, 2013. Same as Midtown 4, it didn't contain any new features besides the look and feel. Midtown 6 Released May, 2013. It contained some features, from changing the background to changing your Username and a Lock Screen. Midtown 7 Released June, 2013. The first thing that you'll see in this version of Midtown is the UI. It's basically a mixture of Metro by Microsoft and Holo by Google. It contained numerous features like an Internet connection/Sound tester to Guest mode. Midtown PREMIER Midtown PREMIER was released in August, 2013. It includes a new feature on the OS itself and to the PowerPoint Industry, the Updater. This is the only PowerPoint OS to have a non-web app updater until November, 2013. It also includes the Music, Games, Maps, and Mail hubs. Inside of these hubs are web apps that you can choose from. Midtown PREMIER 8.1 Midtown PREMIER 8.1 is a minor update for the 8.0. It includes an app screen with a search function and the touch version of the Facebook app. Midtown PREMIER Open-Source Midtown PREMIER was then released again as "Open-Source" alongside with Midtown ATIV Open-Source in March 26, 2014. It allows developers to add new apps/re create apps, fix bugs and more. However, they are a given a set of new guidelines (rules) on this version of Midtown. Midtown ATIV Release October, 2013. It retained and improved the UI of PREMIER. However, besides the additional apps of this version of Midtown, it didn't include any new features. Midtown ATIV Open-Source Midtown ATIV was then released again as "Open-Source" alongside with Midtown PREMIER Open-Source in March 26, 2014. It allows developers to add new apps/re create apps, fix bugs and more. However, they are a given a set of new guidelines (rules) on this version of Midtown. Also, they are not allowed to edit the preinstalled store but they can make their own store. Challenge for True Midtown Fans Starting from nearly 14 February 2014, preview of UNITY was available for the whole week. This wasn't mentioned on any posts, topics on PPTOSN, neither on Midtown sites. The update was available via updater on PREMIER or ATIV. Later, preview became no longer available, as a Midtown post on UNITY topic on PPTOSN about that update. That post was a picture, with screenshots of both PREMIER's and ATIV's updaters showing that UNITY is available for download, and the text says: #atruemidtownfan will always check for updates on ATIV or PREMIER if UNITY is available. Gallery Screenshot (156).png|Home Screen in Tablet mode in UNITY(Midtown 10) Screenshot (155).png|Home Screen in Desktop mode in UNITY(Midtown 10) Screenshot (238).png|Home Screen of ATIV(Midtown 9) M8.png|Home Screen of PREMIER(Midtown 8) Midtown 7 (Metro).png|Home Screen of METRO(Midtown 7) UpdaterBuildidk.png|New updater in UNITY. b9b6ebd4c5f4b32e35b43cb33b726dcb.png|Midtown's Logo Category:OS Families Category:Midtown Technologies __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Articles Category:Companies